Le Hasard, ce vieil ami
by PixieFanFic
Summary: Un simple hasard, une simple erreur. Mais cette erreur à changée la vie d'Hermione et a changé le cours des choses. En pleine guerre, Hermione va rater un transplanage et va atterrir... Bon je ne vais pas vous le dire sinon ça va gâcher le suspense MAIS ça a un rapport avec Percy Jackson! Bon du coup je l'ai tué moi même mon suspense (T.T) Mais bon, c'est pas si grave finalement!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic sur Harry Potter [Dramione] et Percy Jackson [Percabeth] soyez indulgents svp ! Je vous laisse avec le prologue !

PS : Quand je raconte je dis Voldemort, oui je n'ai peu de rien )

 _ENJOY_

 _Enfants jumeaux de l'un des trois grands dieux,_

 _Ils auront des pouvoirs extraordinaires,_

 _Le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour eux,_

 _Et seront voués à vaincre le Mage Noir aux cotés de l'Eclair._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La situation se dégradait dangereusement dans le monde des sorciers. Voldemort gagnait en puissance tous les jours et l'ordre du Phénix peinait à lui résister. Comme le square grimmaude était devenu trop facile à assiéger, l'ordre s'était déplacé à Poudelard qui se vidait de jour en jour. Les élèves rentraient chez eux avec leurs familles, pour la plupart en deuil. Les mangemorts se cachaient de moins en moins, devenaient plus audacieux. Ils faisaient des victimes en pleins jour, sous les yeux de moldus apeurés. De plus, le ministère avait de plus de mal à étouffer les meurtres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre1

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs vident de Poudelard. Elle se rendait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait convoqué en urgence. Qui aurait cru que son système de galions qu'elle avait inventé en cinquième année lui aurait autant servit ? Elle marchait donc vers le bureau du directeur quand des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit Malefoy qui la regardait intensément de ses yeux d'acier. Exaspérée elle lui demanda :

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis deux heures déjà. –Je pourrais te retourner la question mais bon, Dumbledore m'a convoqué en urgence grâce à ta pièce.

-Bon moi aussi, allons-y, ne le faisons pas attendre. »

Sans rien dire de plus, ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du bureau. Elle jetait des regards en coin à on compagnon en pensant à tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour l'ordre. Il avait trahi, avec Pansy et Blaise, ses parents pour une raison que était inconnu de tous mais tous avaient fini par lui faire confiance quand il avait attaqué son père sous les yeux de tous les membres. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y eu un moment de flottement.

-« Arrête de me fixer comme ça Granger, je vais m'imaginer des choses. »

Il dit cette phrase avec le plus grand des calmes. Surprise elle rougit instantanément et détourna les yeux.

-« Non je… c'est pas… Ho et puis tu m'énerves Malefoy ! »

Un sourire apparue au coin de sa bouche et il regarda devant lui. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Drago aperçut la statue de l'entrée du bureau.

Une fois entrés dans le bureau, ils furent surpris de voir l'intégralité des membres de l'ordre. Au centre de la pièce trônait le bureau derrière lequel s'était levé le directeur, entouré de Fol Œil, Tonks et Remus, Rogue, McGonagal et les parents de Ron. Ils levèrent tous leurs regards sur eux. En réalité, les seules personnes qui manquaient à l'appel étaient Harry, Ron, Pansy et Blaise. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et posèrent la même question au même moment :

-« que se passe-t-il ? »

Leurs questions arrachèrent un sourire à MacGonagal et Dumbledore fini par répondre, impassable :

-« Mes enfants, vous partez en mission »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît et qu'il vous donne envie de continuer :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut les lecteurs ! Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-« Vous partez en mission »

Hermione et Drago marchaient sur les chemins de Traverse. Ils étaient, comme à leurs habitudes, pleins à craquer. Cependant, la foule semblait se presser plus que d'ordinaire, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Les sorciers jetaient sans cesse des regards derrière eux comme si ils avaient peur d'être suivis. Les quelques mères qui étaient avec leurs enfants ne lâchaient pas leurs mains et lançaient des regards suspicieux de toutes parts.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une intersection, Hermione et Drago bifurquèrent vers un boyau sombre et sale, entre deux magasins. Ils ne disaient pas un mot mais se comprenaient par de simples gestes. Une femme âgée les croisa en leurs lançant un regard noir. De profondes rides creusaient son visage et ses longs cheveux blancs en bataille formaient une sorte d'éventail autour de sa tête. Elle faisait froid dans le dos… A ce moment précis, Hermione se dit _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette mission ?_

Retour en arrière de quelques heures :

Intéressée par ce que venait de dire Dumbledore, Hermione se rapprocha du bureau, comme si elle voilait en savoir plus. Alors que le directeur ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il fut coupé par Drago :

-« Où sont Potter, Weasley, Blaise et Pansy ?

\- Ils ne participeront pas à cette mission . dit McGonagal d'une voix posée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes les plus qualifiés pour cette mission miss !

-Voyez-vous, pour cette mission nous avons besoin de deux personnes discrètes et efficaces, qui sont capable d'analyser et de comprendre rapidement une situation périlleuse. enchaînât la directrice adjointe.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement, comme si un respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux. Drago prit alors la parole :

-« Expliquez nous.

\- Nous avons repérez un mangemort qui se présente dans une même boutique tous les mercredis à cinq heure du matin, depuis un mois déjà. Alors,

\- Vous voulez que l'on aille voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Conclut Hermione. Qu'elle est la boutique en question ?

\- Vous vous rendrez chez Barjow et Beurk. Vous avez pour mission de découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe et non d'intervenir, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda le directeur.

Ils répondirent en cœur,

-Bien professeur.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, Molly les rappela :

-Les enfants ? N'en parlez pas aux autres s'il vous plait, ils piqueraient une crise si ils apprenaient que seul vous deux partez en mission, surtout Harry.

Une fois sortis du bureau, Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir, Drago attrapa son poignet pour la retenir :

-Repose-toi bien Granger, demain ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit, sentant le regard de Drago la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne, pour disparaître de sa vue.

 **PDV Hermione :**

En entrant dans la salle commune de Griffondore, elle vit que tous ses amis l'attendaient assis près de la cheminée. Harry la vit le premier et se leva d'un bond, suivit de Ron, Ginny, Neville et Seamus :

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Elle allait lui parler de sa mission quand elle se rappela les paroles de Molly,

-Non juste des nouvelles de mes parents, ils vont bien !

La tension qui régnait jusque là sembla se dissiper mais son meilleur ami ne fut pas convaincu :

-Pourquoi ça a été aussi long ?

Avant que les autres aussi ne s'y mettent, elle coupa court à toutes questions :

-Je suis fatiguée je monte me coucher.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et monta dans son dortoir. Elle fini par plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les lecteurs ! Comment vous allez ? Moi super et surtout parce qu'aujourd'hui je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Bon je vous laisse avec le troisième chapitre !_

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione et Drago parcouraient toujours les sinueux boyaux de l'allée des Embrumes. Ils marchaient vite en passant devant toutes sortes de magasins de magie noire. Au détour d'une rue, apparut Barjow et Beurk. La façade de la boutique faisait froid dans le dos. Il était cinq heure moins cinq. Drago se tourna vers elle et lui saisit le poignet ( encore ) toujours impassable :

-Suis moi Granger.

Et sans en dire plus, il la conduisit dans une minuscule ruelle qui passait derrière la boutique. Il empoigna l'escalier d'évacuation d'urgence en commença à grimper. Hermione semblait hésiter.

-Dépêche Granger on a plus beaucoup de temps, y'a rien à craindre c'est juste une échelle moldue. A moins que tu n'ais peur du vide.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Et voila qu'il recommençait, il était de retour. Son petit sourire en coin insupportable mais en même temps tellement craquant. Mes joues devinrent pourpres et je lui répliquais :

-Ferme-la Malefoy. J'ai pas peur du vide !

-Si tu le dis !

Sans attendre, je le rejoignis sur l'échelle. Alors on continuait à grimper et nous tombâmes sur un balcon qui donnait sur une pièce qui semblait être une réserve. Je sortais ma baguette voyant que celle-ci était fermée :

-Alahomora.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et je passais la première. Plus j'avançais dans la pièce plus j'avais envie d'en sortir au plus vite. Contre les murs étaient empilés des cartons et des dizaines d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Je voyais des bocaux emplis d'yeux, des mains fripées et squelettiques posées sur des socles de bois et des rats dans les coins de la pièce. Drago atteins le premier la porte et l'entrebâilla et je le rejoins pour voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté. Alors une scène se déroula sous nos yeux.

Le gérant du magasin parlait en train de faire des messes basses avec un homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ils étaient dans la salle de vente, où tous les articles étaient exposés. Partout des vitrines et des étagères les entouraient. L'homme en noir, qui semblait être le mangemort, souffla au vendeur :

-Vous ne les avez toujours pas vus ?

-Non monsieur, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Cela fait un mois que je vois tous les matins des membres de l'ordre du Phénix vous observer faire vos allées et venues. Ils vont mordre à l'hameçon, que ça soit aujourd'hui ou dans une semaine.

-Alors pourquoi attendre qu'ils se montrent si ils ne sont peut-être même pas ici ?

-Parce qu'ils ont été vus sur le chemin de Traverse !

Je me tournais vers Drago et je vis le reflet de mon inquiétude dans ses yeux. C'était un piège !Alors il me souffla :

-Il faut partir tout de suite.

Sans attendre, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, Drago juste derrière moi. Mais soudain apparus devant la fenêtre le mangemort qui était dans la pièce d'à coté. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

-Vous alliez quelque part jeunes gens ?

Sans que je n'aie le temps de sortir ma baguette, quatre autres mangemorts apparurent dans la pièce. Parmi eux se tenaient Rogue mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais soulagée ou exaspérée de le voir ici. Il y avait aussi Bellatrix qui se tenait en face de moi, ce qui eu pour effet de m'affoler encore plus. Je reconnu aussi le père de Blaise et Nott, le père de Théodore Nott, un ancien Serpentard. Nous étions encerclés.

 **PDV Drago :**

Hermione trembla en apercevant ma tante, et je dois avouer que je du me maîtriser pour ne pas en faire autant. Je ne voyais aucune issue à cette situation. Soudain, elle bouga, Hermione sortit sa baguette à une vitesse impressionnante et lança un stupéfix vers Bellatrix. Sans attendre une seconde de plus je fis de même et lança un expéliarimus sur Nott. Le combat était engagé, et il était totalement inégal. Un cinq contre deux. Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer le savais que nous n'avions aucune chance. Hermione s'écroula à mes pieds, recroquevillée sur elle, secouée par des spasmes, sans doutes un endoloris. Avant que je ne puisse la protéger, un sort me toucha en plein dos et je fus pétrifié.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Je m'écroulais aux pieds de Drago, tordue de douleur. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire. Alors Drago s'écroula à son tour, pétrifié par le père de Blaise. Le combat avait duré moins d'une minute. Il avait été silencieux. Personne n'avait parlé ou crié. Nott me prit ma baguette et me chargea sur ses épaules tandis que Severus faisait de même avec Drago. Je sentis le décor autour de moi tourner et laisser place à lugubre manoir entouré d'une grille noire. Le groupe de mangemort s'avança vers un large portail et apparut alors Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Elle nous ouvrit et jeta un regard froid vers son fils.

-Le maître vous elle dans un souffle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Avant que vous ne tuiez pour ce que je viens de faire à Hermione te Drago, sachez que leur passage chez les Malefoy est très important pour la suite de ma fic ! Alors ne me tuez pas (T.T)_

 _Je posterai surement la suite dimanche. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !_

Réponse aux reviews : __

Emilily826: Merci !

Sylaro: Voila la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut les lecteurs !Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre 4 je voulais juste vous dire comment ça risque de se passer au niveau di rythme de publication des autres chapitres. Déjà je suis en troisième donc au niveau du travail, j'en ai des tonnes donc c'est un problème. Il y a aussi le fait que je fais du cheval le samedi alors ça m'occupe toute la matinée voir jusqu'à trois heure de l'aprèm. Mais surtout que j'habite en Nouvelle-Calédonie, pour ceux qui connaissent donc je ne sais pas où vous habitez mais il peut y avoir du décalage horaire. Je pense donc poster tous les mercredis aprèm et tous les samedis au minimum. Après tout dépend des mon emploi du temps et du nombre de devoirs que j'ai. Donc voila j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 !_

PDV Hermione :

En me réveillant je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni où était Malefoy. Mais il ne semblait y avoir personne près de moi, aucune respiration, aucun bruit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, l'obscurité était quasi-totale. Je pouvais distinguer des murs de pierre brute, qui formaient une petite pièce qui semblait être un cachot munit d'une simple porte de fer. J'étais seule.

PDV Drago :

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris un des cachots du manoir familial. Je connaissais parfaitement les cachots et je savais comment en sortir. D'une main fébrile, je fouillais me poches. _Qu'espérais-tu donc, imbécile, ils n'allaient quand même pas te laisser ta baguette !_ Puis je réalisé qu'Hermione n'était pas avec moi, mais alors où était-elle ?

-Hermioooooooone !

Personne ne répondit. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

PDV Harry :

Mais où était donc Hermione ?Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis qu'elle était allée se coucher, il y a de cela deux jours. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il vit que Ron était assit au coin du feu.

-Ron, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

-Non, pas depuis l'autre soir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au repas.

A ce moment, Ginny apparue et les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

-Je la croyais avec vous !

-Non on ne l'a pas vue depuis deux jours !

Sans un mot de plus, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du bureau du directeur. Comme si il s'attendait à leur arrivé, le passage qui menait vers la pièce était ouvert. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et tombèrent sur Dumbledore qui semblait en plaine discussion avec Pansy et Blaise.

-Comment ça en mission secrète ?s'énerva Pansy. Elle dure depuis sacrément longtemps cette mission !

Le directeur sembla remarquer la présence d'Harry, Ron et Ginny et leur fit signe de s'approcher :

-Nous vous attendions jeunes gens. Je venais juste d'annoncer à miss Parkinson et monsieur Zabini que Drago était partit en mission secrète en compagnie de miss Granger.

-Quand sont-ils partis ?

-Il y a deux jours Harry.

-Je reprends alors la remarque de Pansy, Elle est vraiment longue votre mission !En quoi consistait-elle ?

-Des membres de l'ordre ont repérés un mangemort se rendant tous les jours à la même heure chez Barjow et Beurk. C'était une mission de repérage et nous n'avons malheureusement plus aucune nouvelle depuis deux jours. Les cinq visages en face du directeur se décomposèrent instantanément.

-Comment ça plus de nouvelles ? Ils sont…

-Non miss Weasley, mais je crains que cela ne soit pire, ils ont été fait prisonniers par Voldemort…

Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la pièce. Pansy avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Blaise et Ginny, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide, tenait les mains de Ron et Harry, qui avaient le même regard qu'elle. Soudain Ron s'énerva.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a passez par la tête ? Hein ? Les envoyer seuls à la poursuite d'un mangemort inconnu sans AUCUN renfort !

-Severus était présent, c'est de lui que nous tenons la nouvelle de leur capture.

-Mais quelle bonne nouvelle !Rogue est là pout tous nous sauver !Nous sommes sauvés !

-Ron calme toi, Rogue fait ce qu'il peut !Ce n'est pas ça faute !

-Ne commence pas à me faire la morale Harry !

-Ron, Harry a raison… il ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-Toi non plus Ginny !

Sur ce il se leva et quitta la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Houla Ron a complètement pété les plombs !Je voulais faire un chapitre avec ce que vivent les autres au château pour voir leurs réactions donc voila !_

 _ **Suite Bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut les lecteurs !( il faut vraiment que je change d'intro )Voila le cinquième chapitre, perso je le trouve triste, il fait mal au cœur. Mais bon je ne vous en dit pas plus !_

 **PDV Hermione :**

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce cachot. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre, donc aucun moyen de savoir si il fait nuit ou jour. Personne n'est venu, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Malefoy. J'ai essayé de crier son nom, mais il ne répond jamais. Et si il était… Non, impossible. Mais alors pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ?

Je n'arrivais pas non plus à dormir, pour deux raisons. Et si ils rentraient dans ma mémoire pendant mon sommeil, quand je suis vulnérable, pour savoir où se cache l'ordre ? Et si Drago essayé de m'appeler, mais que je ne l'entendais pas ?

J'avais l'impression d'être restée des semaines sans rien savoir, dans le noir, seule.

 **PDV Drago :**

J'hurlais son prénom. Je m'époumonais à l'appeler. Sans jamais qu'elle ne réponde. Les cachots n'étaient pourtant pas nombreux et pas très espacés les uns des autres. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?Et si… Non impossible, Voldemort serai venu me narguer en personne. Et si ils avaient jetés un sort d'insonorisation? C'était fort probable en effet. Mais rester dans le doute allait me rendre fou. Alors je l'entendis. Son cri déchira le silence. Un cri de douleur qui résonna longtemps dans son esprit, alors qu'il tentait de lui parler :

-Hermioooone !

Mais personne ne répondit. Que venait-il de se passer ?

 **PDV Hermione :**

Un cri retentit. Non, pas UN cri, c'était SON cri. Un cri de douleur, de souffrance. Drago souffrait.

-DRAGOOOOOOO !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'était tu. Pourquoi? Et si s'était parce qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, à cause de la douleur. Ou alors ne pourrait juste plus jamais parler, ni crier, et encore moi se moquer d'elle. Elle adorait ce sentiment, comme si j'étais la seule à pouvoir capter totalement son attention. A l'époque où mon seul problème, c'était Malefoy qui si moquait de moi. A l'époque où nous étions innocents, où nous n'avions jamais tué… Une larme roula sur ma joue, puis une deuxième, puis des dizaines. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de tomber. J'étais seule dans le noir, à penser à Drago et à sa possible mort. Mais je refusais d'y croire totalement. Au fond, je savais qu'il était quelque part dans le manoir, vivant.

 **PDV Harry :**

Aujourd'hui, nous mangions tous à la même table. Les Serpentards, les Griffondors, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. La capture d'Hermione et Drago nous avait rapprochés. De plus, nous étions si peux nombreux que nous pouvions tous nous assoir autour de la table des Serpentards. J'étais assis à coté de Ginny, en face de Pansy et Blaise. Personne n'avait le cœur à parler, et ceux qui parlaient, communiquaient en chuchotant, comme si le silence était sacré et que s'ils haussaient la voix, ils se feraient punir. Ron n'était pas là. On ne l'avait plus revu depuis que nous étions allés chez Dumbledore, il y a quelques heures.

-Ils vont devenir fous…

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu c'étaient tournés vers Pansy, qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Pansy ?

-Ils vont se faire torturer Harry, Voldemort VEUT savoir où se trouve l'ordre, et il ne reculera devant rien. D'abord, _il_ va les mettre dans les cachots différents et insonorisés pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir, ni communiquer, durant deux jours. Le truc c'est qu'eux ne peuvent pas savoir à qu'elle vitesse passe le temps, ils sont sous terre, sans aucun moyen de savoir s'il fait nuit ou jour. Ensuite il va créer l'illusion. Ils vont faire retentir des cris effroyables,des cris de douleur immense, de Drago et d'Hermione, que seul l'autre pourra entendre, puis plus rien. Ils ne sauront pas si l'autre est en vie oui ou non. _Il_ va les laisser une semaine sans eau ni nourriture, juste assez de temps pour qu'ils soient en vie mais que leurs cerveaux leurs joue des tours. Alors vont arriver les hallucinations, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont imaginer, mais ça ne va pas être beau. Et quand ils vont être au plus bas, alors _il_ va entrer dans leurs esprits et _il_ saura où on se cache.

Toute la salle avait écoutée le récit de Pansy, qui elle, pleurait avec Ginny, et d'autres. La table des professeurs aussi avait écoutée, et ils étaient tous abasourdis par la cruauté du mage noir. Dumbledore s'était levé et approché de nous :

-Combien de temps nous reste-t-il miss Parkinson ?

-Trois jours… Quatre à tout casser. Dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

-Jeunes gens, montaient tous vous préparer, ne prenez que le stricte minimum. Nous quittons Poudelard.

 **PDV Hermione :**

J'avais totalement perdu le fil du temps. Ils n'étaient pas venus, pas une fois. Je mourais de faim, mais pire que tout de soif. Mes lèvres étaient sèchent, ma gorge me faisait souffrir, mes yeux me piquaient. J'étais hantée par le souvenir du cri de Drago, son dernier cri. Peut-être…

Le sommeil était de plus en plus tentant. Mais je ne devais pas, surtout pas, m'endormir. Quand je le vis. Dans la pénombre de la pièce. Drago se tenait devant moi. Il était couvert de sang, et avait le regard vide.

- _Tu m'as laissé mourir Granger, tu m'as entendu crier mais tu n'as rien fait, RIEN. Je suis resté des jours à me vider de mon sang, seul dans le noir. De toute façon, qu'aurait pu faire une sale Sang de Bourbe ?_

 _-_ Je suis désolé Drago, je ne pouvais rien faire… j'éclatais en sanglots violents et incontrôlables. Je ne pou… pouvais rien… rien faire…

- _Tu n'as laissé mourir Granger, je suis mors par ta faite._

-Pardonne-moi Drago… je suis dé…déso...désolée.

Alors il resta là, à me fixer inlassablement, dans jamais me quitter du regard, de son regard vide.

 **PDV Drago :**

-Hermione ?

Elle se tenait devant moi, pâle et tachée de sang.

- _Je suis morte Drago…_

-C'est impossible, tu n'es pas morte…

- _Si mon amour, je suis morte parce que tu n'es jamais venu me sauver, mais je ne t'en veux pas…_

-Tu ne m'en veux pas… une larme roula sur ma joue. Même dans la mort tu es insupportable…une deuxième. TU ES MORTE PAR MA FAUTE ET TU M'APPELLE MON AMOUR ? MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME HERMIONE ! MAIS JE SUIS RESPOSSABLE DE TA MORT ! POURQUOI TU NE M'EN VEUX PAS ? POURQUOI ?

-Parce que je t'aime…

-CESSE DE DIRE CA ! JE T'AI TUEE ! TU DEVRAIS, TU DOIS, M'EN VOULOIR !

-Drago calme toi…

-Et depuis quand tu m'appel Drago hein ? Où est passé Malefoy, celui que tu haissais !?

-Drago je…

Puis elle se tu. Mais elle ne partit pas. Son fantôme resta. Il me regardait sans rien dire. Sans jamais s'arrêter…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Personnellement, il me fait extrêmement mal au cœur (T.T)_

 _Je vous laisse !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite ! Et merci pour votre soutiens, surtout Emilily826 et Sylaro !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les lecteurs! Bon pour le coup je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'autre intro… Mais bon, je trouverai, un jour, peut-être… Enfin, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6 !_

 _PS: Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais à Drago et Hermione, ils en ont prit un sacré coup! Mais ne vous en faites pas tous va s'arranger !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione :**

Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. Qui étais-je? Où étais-je? La seule chose que je savais, c'est que Drago était mort. Et qui rien ne pourrait le ramener, jamais… Alors je restais seule dans le noir, à attendre la mort. La faim me tordait le ventre, la soif me brulait la gorge et le sommeil lui alourdissait les paupières. Je m'étais déjà endormie, deux fois. Mais à chaque fois je revoyais son visage pâle et ensanglanté. J'étais prostrée dans un coin du cachot. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette sombre. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et me fixait. Voldemort… Je n'avais plus aucune force, je ne pouvais plus bouger ni parler. La chose que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder s'approcher, s'accroupir devant moi et écarter une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon visage. Il resta un long moment comme ça, à me fixer. Finalement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi :

-Legilimens !

Alors il entra dans mes souvenirs. Il vit mon enfance, chez les moldus, ma première rentrée à Poudelard, mes années aux cotés d'Harry et Ron, le square Grimmaurd, et Poudelard. Il savait que nous étions au château… tout ça part ma faute. Alors je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais encore dans les cachots, mais ils semblaient différents, comme plus éclairés. Je me sentais différente moi aussi, j'étais comme… revigorée. Soudain, une voix grave s'éleva :

-Relèves toi Hermione.

-Qui êtes-vous? Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, mais je suis bien réel. J'utilise ton sommeil pour communiquer avec toi. Ecoute moi attentivement, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent vous exécuter, toi et le jeune Malefoy.

-Il est…

-Il est en vit oui. Maintenant écoute. Tu possède d'autres pouvoirs, plus puissants et tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour les exercer. Tu dois simplement te concentrer sur les murs et te persuader qu'ils peuvent s'écrouler. Je vais te donner un peu de mon énergie pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici avec Drago. Il est dans la pièce d'en face.

-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, et à ce moment, tu auras toutes les réponses que tu désires. Maintenant va, réveilles-toi et sort d'ici.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, une nouvelle énergie parcourait mon corps. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je fis ce que l'inconnu m'avait dit. Le mur s'écroula et laissa apparaitre un couloir sombre. Sous les décombres, gisait le corps de Zabini, assommé par la chute de pierres. J'attrapais sa baguette et répétais mes gestes en faisant s'écrouler le mur de la supposée cellule de Drago. Il était là, assis dans le noir, son visage incrédule tourné vers moi, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Sans attendre, il se leva et se plaça à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage tout près du miens. Il chuchota :

-Tu es vivante…

Alors il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, mais il y mit fin brusquement :

-Ne meurs plus jamais !

-Toi aussi ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

-On ne peut pas rentrer à Poudelard, il a…

Je fus coupée par une horde de mangemorts qui s'approchaient de nous en courant, alertés par les bruits de murs qui s'écroulent. Drago se tourna vers moi je me tira à l'abri derrière des décombres.

-Fait nous transplaner, n'import où mais vite !

Sans réfléchir, je pensais à une forêt, n'importe laquelle, mais loin d'ici. Mais dans l'empressement, notre transplanage fut compromis par des mangemorts qui nous lançaient des sorts de mort. Le décor commença à tourner rapidement et changea subitement. Nous étions dans une forêt, au milieu de ce qui emblait être un champ de bataille avec, _WTF ?,_ des soldats en armures romaine. Le combat cessa lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de notre présence et tous se tournèrent vers nous. Un jeune homme brun, qui me ressemblait étrangement, s'approcha de nous, son épée pointée sur moi :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Je sentais mes forces me quitter. J'avais du mal à rester debout. Soudain, je me rendis compte que Drago n'avait pas parlé, en me tournant vers lui, je vis qu'il était allongé sur le sol, en tenant con flan droit, qui saignait abondement. Il avait été désartibulé. Je me tournais vers le jeune homme, qui avait été rejoins par une jeune femme, qui me regardait étrangement. Sentant que j'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'eu juste le temps de dire une chose :

\- Sauvez-le, je vous en pris…

Puis se fut le trou noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Voila ! Mon chapitre est fini ! Il vous a plut ? Vous avez des théories ? Des suggestions ? Si oui je vous attends dans les commentaires :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut les lecteurs ! Je sais que c'est le troisième chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui mais j'aime beaucoup trop écrire cette histoire et vu que je vous ai abandonnés sur un horriiiiible suspense, je me suis dit que moi je détesterai ça alors je vous donne la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : désolée si la description des personnages de PJ ne correspondent pas trop aux livres, j'ai seulement vu les films. Ne me tapez pas svp (T.T)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione :**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne reconnaissais pas le décor dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais allongé dans une salle qui semblait être une infirmerie car il y avait une vingtaine de lits disposés contre le mur. Chaque lit était entouré d'un rideau pour les séparer les uns des autres pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. Comme tous étaient ouverts, je pouvais aisément deviner que j'étais la seule malade. _Une minute, non il y a un lit dont le rideau est fermé !_ Les derniers évènements commençaient à me revenir… L'enlèvement, la torture, les hallucinations, le rêve étrange avec la voix grave et rassurante, l'évasion et notre transplanage raté. Drago avait été désartibulé! Ce doit être lui dans l'autre lit ! _Mais où suis-je exactement ? Les romains !_ En apparaissant, j'avait vu des romains se battre. Mais comment était-ce possible? J'examinais mon corps à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure quand je fus frappée par ma maigreur.

Mes cotes étaient saillantes et mon ventre complètement plat. Combien de temps étais-je restée dans cet horrible cachot ? Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre puis apparue la jeune femme qui s'était approchée de nous dans la forêt. Elle était brune et avait de longs chevaux bruns.

-Ha tu es réveillée! Je m'appelle Anabeth! Comment tu te sens?

-Hermione. Bien merci. Où on est?

-Tu es dans l'infirmerie du camp des Sang Mêlés. C'est moi et Percy qui vous avons amenés ici après votre apparition soudaine dans la forêt.

-Des Sang-Mêlés ?

-Des demi-dieux quoi!

-Des demi-dieux!? C'est incroyable! D'où vos armures romaines! Combien êtes vous ?

-Hé bien, nous sommes réels! Et une bonne centaine! Dis moi, puisse-que tu ne connaissais pas notre existence, c'est que tu n'es pas comme nous, alors comment as-tu fais pour apparaître devant nous comme ça ?

-Je suis une sorcière, avec la baguette magique et les pouvoirs qui vont avec.

-Je comprends mieux. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. Je garçon qui était avec toi, lui aussi c'est un sorcier ?

-Oui, il s'appel Drago.

Le silence s'installa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé Hermione ?

-Je vais te répondre mais peux-tu répondre à une question ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

-On est le 2 février. Tu es restée inconsciente deux jours.

Je palis subitement. Deux jours étaient passé depuis que Voldemort savait où se cachent l'ordre.

-Il faut que je parle à Drago et vite.

Alors que j'essayais de me lever péniblement, Anabeth m'attrapa la main pour m'aider.

-Merci.

-Tu es très maigre, ton corps n'a pas assez de force, il faut que tu te repose Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas, des vies sont en jeux.

-Il faut vraiment que tu me raconte ce qu'il se passe alors.

Sans plus attendre, elle passa mon bras autour de ses épaules et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au lit de Drago. Il dormait paisiblement, une couverture remonté jusque sur son ventre, laissant apparaître une partie de son bandage. Anabeth m'assit sur le bord de son lit :

-Je vous laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ca soit, appel moi je t'attends dehors.

-Merci Anabeth.

Sur ce, elle tira le rideau et sortit de l'infirmerie. Je tournais alors la tête vers Drago et pris sa main dans la mienne. Même endormi, il était beau.

-Malefoy? Il faut que tu te réveil !

Comme il ne semblait pas réagir, je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille pour chuchoter :

-Drago? J'ai besoin de toi, tu dois ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Une fois redressée, je vis ses yeux papillonner lentement, puis s'ouvrir. Son regard se braqua sur moi.

-Hermione?

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître sur mon visage un sourire idiot.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Faible, et je déteste ça.

Je lui souris avant de me rappeler pourquoi je l'avais tiré de son sommeil.

-On est resté là-bas une semaine Drago, et deux jours inconscients.

-Il faut prévenir les autres, ils doivent… Arg…

Il étouffa un cri de douleur. En tentant de se redresser, il avait ravivé la douleur de la blessure.

-Toi tu reste allongé imbécile, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure !

Joignant le geste à la parole, je posais mes mains sur son torse nu pour le pousser à se rallonger, ce qui me fi rougir instantanément. J'enlevais mes mains à la hâte et entreprit de lui expliquer où nous étions. Il m'écouta attentivement sans me lâcher du regard, comme si il avait peur que je m'en aille.

-Je vais demander à Anabeth si elle a la baguette du mangemort pour que je puisse soigner tes blessures.

Après l'avoir appelée, elle apparut, mais cette fois accompagnée du jeune homme qui nous avait demandé qui nous étions, dans la forêt.

-Hermione, Drago, je vous présente Percy.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Notre ressemblance me frappa immédiatement. Il avait le même visage, les mêmes chevaux que moi. Comme moi, il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Drago aussi sembla le remarquer car il me regarda d'un œil interrogatif. Pour rompre le silence, Anabeth nous demande :

-Vous vous connaissez ?

Percy et moi répondîmes en cœur :

-Non.

Pour changer de sujet, elle se tourna vers moi et demanda :

-Tu voulais quelque chose Hermione ?

Je détournais enfin mon regard de Percy pour lui répondre :

-Oui, vous n'auriez pas trouvé une baguette sur moi en m'amenant ici ?

C'est Percy qui répondit :

-C'est moi qui l'ai attends.

Il chercha dans sa poche et fini par en sortir la baguette et me la tendit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois seule avec Drago, j'entrepris de le soigner quand il me demanda :

-J'ai de quoi être jaloux ?

Sans lever les yeux de sa blessure, je répondis :

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu regardais Percy très bizarrement tout à l'heure !

-Non ça n'a rien à voir! Je…j'ai juste été frappée par notre ressemblance. Tu ne trouve pas qu'on se ressemble étrangement ?

-Si, c'est vrai.

-J'ai fini.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue et je sentis mon corps s'embraser.

-Merci Hermione.

Je répondis en murmurant :

-De rien Drago.

Cette fois, il m'embrassa sur la bouche avec passion. Ses mains m'enserraient par la taille et je posais les miennes derrière sa nuque pour ne pas perdre pied. Nous finîmes par nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle mais avions posés nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il finit par prendre la parole :

-J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

-Moi aussi…

Soudain, quelque chose sembla lui revenir à l'esprit, car il sépara de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Comment tu as fais pour sortir ?

-Hé bien… tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais, quelqu'un m'a aidé.

-Qui ?

-En fait je m'étais évanouie et dans mon sommeil, un homme m'a parlé et il m'a dit que je possédais un pouvoir qui n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour être exercé. Il m'a dit de croire que le mur allé s'effondrer et que c'est ce qui se produirait. Il m'a aussi donné de l'énergie pour y arriver.

Drago me regardait avec un air aussi étonné que si je lui avais dit que j'avais des ailes.

-Incroyable, tu as fait s'effondrer deux murs sans baguette !

-Je sais, c'est étrange.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après notre conversation, Anabeth et Percy étaient revenus nous dire qu'un certain Chiron, je directeur du camp, voulait nous parler. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, j'eu la surprise de découvrir que Chiron était un centaure. _Ils auraient pu prévenir! Je dois avoir l'air stupide!_ Il ne dit cependant rien et nous invita à nous assoir Anabeth, Percy, Drago et moi.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Anabeth et Percy m'ont parlé de votre arrivée quelque peut soudaine.

-Oui, nous nous excusons de vous déranger ainsi, de plus vous ne nous connaissez même pas.

-En réalité, je suis un grand ami d'Albus, vous êtes bien des sorciers n'est-ce pas? Vu la façon dont vous êtes apparus.

-En effet.

-Et si vous me racontiez comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?

Je consultais mon compagnon du regard qui acquiesça pour m'inciter à leur raconter.

-Notre monde est menacé par un mage noir nommé Voldemort. Drago et moi faisons parti de la résistance, l'Ordre de Phénix, dirigé par Dumbledore. Nous étions en mission pour l'Ordre quand des espions de Voldemort nous on fait prisonniers et torturés pendant une semaine. Nous avons fini par nous échapper en transplanant et nous avons atterris ici, par pur hasard.

-Ha le hasard, ce vieil ami! Sans vouloir être indiscret, comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ?

Encore une fois, je consultais silencieusement Drago qui semblait dire que le choix m'appartenait.

-Je me suis évanouie suite à un interrogatoire, et dans mon sommeil, une voix d'homme m'a dit que je possède une magie que je peux pratiquer sans l'aide d'une baguette.

Percy et Chiron se regardèrent et tournèrent vers moi leurs regards.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret miss, connaissez-vous vos parents?

-Bien sur, ce sont des moldus.

Chiron me regarda un instant puis continua :

-Laissez moi vous parler d'une prophétie.

 _Enfants jumeaux de l'un des trois grands dieux,_

 _Ils auront des pouvoirs extraordinaires,_

 _Le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour eux,_

 _Et seront voués à vaincre le Mage Noir aux cotés de l'Eclair._

Je suis sure que vous êtes très intelligente miss. Comprenez-vous le sens de cette prophétie ?

-Elle annonce qu'un des grands dieux, Zeus, Posseidon ou Adès, aura des jumeaux et qu'ils seront puissants. Ils vont vaincre Voldemort aux cotés de… Harry.

-Savez-vous qui vous a parlé dans votre sommeil Hermione ?

Tous avaient leurs regards braqués sur moi.

-Un des trois grands dieux.

-Avez-vous grandit avec votre jumeau miss?

-Non, j'ignorais que j'en avais un.

Chiron se tourna alors vers Percy, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de cet échange.

-Percy, qui est ton père?

-Posseidon, mais vous le savez déjà.

-As-tu une jumelle?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

-Comment s'appelle ta mère mon garçon ?

-Hélène Granger monsieur.

Je palis en entendant ce nom. _C'est Impossible._

-Et vous miss ?

-Hélène… Granger.

Drago et Anabeth se tournèrent brusquement vers moi et Percy, qui me regardait intensément. Je dis alors ce que tous pensaient :

-Nous sommes donc jumeaux, d'où notre ressemblance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Ca y est ! L'histoire commence à être intéressante! J'ai mis un passage Dramione! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut les lecteurs! Je sais qu'en théorie je devais vous écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai été touché par le syndrome de la page blanche… Donc je suis vraiment désolé (T.T) Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais le chapitre 7 était beaucoup plus long que les autres chapitres ( je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'avais plus d'inspiration, j'avais tout épuisé pour le 7 ) mais en tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8 !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **PDV Hermione :**

Le lac était totalement lisse, par cette nuit étoilé. J'étais assise sur la plage, en face de la grande étendu lisse. Je me repassais la scène d'il y a quelques minutes, dans le bureau du centaure. J'ai un frère, un jumeau par dessus le marché! Mais la pire des affirmations qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête concernait mon père. Cela veut dire que mon père, celui qui m'a élevé, Jonathan Granger, n'est pas mon père. Mon père est Poséidon, dieu des océans. C'est d'un regard vide que je fixais le lac, en pensant à toute ma vie, qui venait de s'effondrer. J'entendis des pas venant dans ma direction.

 **PDV Percy :**

Hermione venait de se lever et sortait du bureau précipitamment, les larmes aux yeux. Son compagnon, Drago je crois, commença à se lever pour la suivre.

-Attends .je m'étais levé et posté devant lui. J'y vais, elle doit avoir pas mal de questions.

-Si jamais tu la rends encore plus triste je te jure que…

-T'inquiètes le p'tit ami, c'est ma sœur, et je compte bien la traiter comme tel.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, je tournais les talons, à la poursuite d'Hermione et j'avais une idée plutôt précise de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.

En arrivant devant le lac, je vis Hermione. Elle était assise au bord de l'eau, les pieds trempant dans la grande étendue sombre. Elle se tournait enfin vers moi, pour prononcer une simple phrase :

-Raconte-moi.

 **PDV Hermione :**

Percy s'assit près de moi et commença son récit :

-Nous sommes les enfants d'Hélène Granger et de Poséidon. Il faut savoir que les dieux descendent parfois sur Terre pour… comment dire ça… hum… « Flirter » avec des humains et donner naissance à des demi-dieux, pour assurer leur descendance. La différence, c'est que papa et maman s'aimaient vraiment. Mais il a été obligé de retourner à l'Olympe, quand Zeus a décrété que les dieux n'avaient pas le droit de contacter leurs enfants. Il a donc du laisser maman quand nous avions un an. Un soir, Chiron est arrivé et a annoncé à maman la prophétie. Nous avons passé notre enfance ensemble, mais pour notre sécurité, dès que nous avons eu dix ans, elle nous a séparé. Elle s'est remariée, m'a envoyé au camps et a effacé nos souvenirs respectifs sur l'autre.

-Comment as-tu su toute l'histoire alors ?

-Papa me l'a racontée. Et il a apparemment à te parler aussi.

Sans le comprendre, je suivis son regard pour découvrir un passage dans le lac. L'eau s'était écartée, laissant un chemin dans l'eau sombre qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du lac. Sans un mot, je me levais pour le suivre, comme attirée par le lac. Je marchais sans me retourner, entourée par des murs d'eau, habitée par toutes sortes d'animaux et de poissons. Ils s'étaient approchés, attirés par leur curiosité. J'arrivais enfin sous une sorte de grand dôme, dont l'entrée s'était refermée après que je sois passé. Au centre se tenait un homme grand. Il me regardait sans rien dire. Il fini par dire :

-Tu es venue.

-Avais-je le choix ?

-Oui, comme toujours.

Soudain je vis rouge.

-Comme toujours !? Tu te moques de moi? Qui as passé toute son enfance et son adolescence sans savoir qui elle était? Je vais te donner un indice, PAS TOI !

-Je comprends ta colère Hermione mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour te protéger, toi et Percy.

Je me calmais finalement.

-Percy t'as déjà raconté toute l'histoire, mais je pense pouvoir répondre à ta principale question. Jonathan Granger a épousé Hélène parce qu'il l'aime et elle l'aime en retour. Il sait bien évidement qui tu es et qui est Percy.

-Merci.

Alors, sa voix me sembla familière.

-C'était toi! Dans le cachot! C'est toi qui m'as aidé à m'échapper !

-Je veille toujours sur toi Hermione.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement anoncer.

-Avant que tu ne partes, il faut que tu récupères ta véritable apparence.

-Comment-ça ?

-Ta mère a posé un blocage magique sur tes pouvoirs de demi-dieux, cela a changé légèrement ton apparence.

-Comment je la retrouve ?

-Tu dois te plonger dans l'eau du lac. Au fait Hermione, tu peux respirer sous l'eau.

Sans en dire plus, il disparut, un sourire en coin su les lèvres. Sans que je ne m'y attende, la bulle d'air disparut également et le me retrouvais submergée sous des milliers de litres d'eau. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'habituer à respirer sous l'eau, ce qui est, sans vouloir me vanter, extrêmement cool! Je nageais vers la surface et m'extirpais de l'eau pour rejoindre la plage, totalement sèche. J'y étais attendue par Percy, Annabeth et Drago, qui arborait une mine inquiète. Quand ils m'aperçurent, Drago se leva d'un bond pour courir vers moi et m'enlacer. En le voyant fondre sur moi à une telle vitesse, mon cœur avait littéralement explosé de joie. Une fois serrée contre lui, Drago sembla se calmer et fut enfin capable de me parler :

-Où étais tu? Ca fait des heures que tu es là-dessous !

-Drago du calme, j'étais avec mon père, il m'a expliqué deux, trois choses.

Il se séparait enfin de moi et écarquilla les yeux en m'observant.

-Tes cheveux, ils sont plus foncés et tes yeux, ils… ils sont magnifiques. D'un bleu océan. Et, il me regarda de la tête aux pieds, Tu es plus grande.

C'est vrai que maintenant je lui arrivais au menton, alors qu'avant, je dépassais à peine son torse. Et ( c'est assez embarrassant à dire ) mais ma poitrine avait pris un taille, ou deux… Drago sembla le remarquer aussi, car il loucha dessus quelques secondes, avant de remonter sur mon visage, écarlate.

-C'est ma vraie apparence.

La situation était tellement gênante, qu'elle en était devenue drôle. Je lâchais un petit rire, ce qui le fit apparemment réagir, car il ne pouvait plus se contenir une seconde de plus. Il fondit sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassa passionnément. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches qu'il pressa, alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Soudain, je me souvenais que nous n'étions pas seuls. C'est à contre cœur que je me séparais de Drago pour me tourner vers eux, qui nous regardaient un sourire apparent sur le visage. J'avançais vers eux, ma main calée dans celle de mon compagnon. Qui me regardait toujours, les yeux noirs de désirs. Il sembla le remarquer car il les ferma quelques secondes et les rouvris.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Hermione.

Percy avait parlé d'une voix calme et douce. N'y tenant plus, je lâchais la main de Drago pour me jeter dans ses bras.

 ***Ellipse Temporelle***

Après être allé manger avec tous les autres demi-dieux, qui me dévisageaient, Percy nous avait désigné un bungalow pour dormir. Il était en bois, composé d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. En entrant, j'avais failli faire une crise, il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans la pièce. Drago lui, nullement gêné, avait commencé à enlever son tee-shirt. Ne me voyant plus bouger, il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

-Ben alors Granger, on est pudique ?

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça Drago.

Il s'était approché de moi, vêtu d'un simple jean. J'avoue, j'ai _légèrement_ louchée sur ses abdos magnifiques, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Filament, il passa les bras autour de ma taille pour me contempler de plus près.

-Tu es magnifique Hermione…

Et lui beau comme un dieux ( mais quel magnifique jeux de mots! Bravo Julia! Tu es incroyablement drôle ). Ses chevaux étaient en bataille et ses yeux gris acier me fixaient.

-Il va falloir que tu empruntes des vêtements à Annabeth, ceux là sont trop courts. Non pas que je m'en plaigne.

-Non mais quel pervers.

J'essayais de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement en riant devant ma mine boudeuse.

-Allé viens on va se coucher.

Sans attendre mon accord, il souleva mon tee-shirt, m'arrachant un grognement de protestation. Il s'arrêta net et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais tellement envie qu'il arrête en réalité. Voyant que je ne disais rien, Drago enleva mon tee-shirt mais voyant que j'étais gênée au plus haut point, il se stoppa.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Non.

Il poussa alors sur le lit, me forçant à m'assoir, pour enlever mon jean. Une fois cela fait, il enleva le siens et écarta les draps pour s'y allonger sur le côté. Je me glissais à sa suite pour me blottir dans ses bras et m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Voila ! Fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, en tout cas c'est celui que je préfère pour l'instant. Désolée si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas je vous dis à bientôt ! Bisous les lecteurs !_

 _PS : je tenais à préciser que, même si je modifie les histoires, Harry Potter et Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas ! C'est toi !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut les lecteurs! Je sais que j'ai posté un chapitre hier mais j'avais trop envi d'écrire, alors pour ceux qui voulaient quelque chose à lire, c'est fait !_

 _Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que j'aperçu me fit totalement fondre. Drago, endormi contre moi, éclairé par le soleil matinal. Sa main était restée toute la nuit sur ma taille, me gardant près de lui, et son autre bras callé sous ma tête, m'avais servis d'oreiller. Et après quelques minutes à l'observer, je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais en sous-vêtements. J'avais beau être amoureuse, j'étais extrêmement gêné par ma nouvelle apparence, légèrement plus… imposante. Je me libérais de Drago pour aller m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. L'étais plus grande en effet, mes cheveux étaient plus foncés mais toujours marron. Mes yeux, eux étaient totalement différents. Ils avaient pris une teinte bleu océan dont les bords devenaient progressivement verts. _Comme ceux de Percy_. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. J'entendis des mouvements dans la chambre et mon compagnon apparut dans la salle de bain. Son reflet me regardant attentivement, puis me sourit. Il fini par m'enlacer par la taille et ajouter :

-Bonjour Princesse. Tu as bien dormis ?

-Ho oui. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service? Tu pourrais aller demander à Annabeth de me passer des vêtements plus grands ?

Mon compagnon me fixa un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire léger. Je le regardais la mine refrognée. Pourquoi riait-il ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, avoue que la situation est plutôt comique !

Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ça soit, je me jetais sur lui pour le couvrir de chatouilles. Il était allongé par terre, au milieu de la salle de bain, en larmes et mort de rire. _Mon dieu ce qu'il peu être beau !_

-Arrête c'est pas du jeu!

Avant qu'il ne se relève, j'attrapais son magnifique visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Il dura quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Drago y mettes fin. _Heureusement, sinon je serais morte asphyxiée._ Il se leva et quitta la salle de bain.

 ***Ellipse Temporelle***

Une fois habillée, Drago et moi sommes allés déjeunés avec Percy et Annabeth. Soudain, une chose me revint à l'esprit.

-Drago !

Tous mes amis se tournèrent vers moi ainsi que quelques personnes qui m'avaient entendu crier. Je me tournais vers lui.

-Drago, l'ordre doit nous croire morts, et ils le sont peut-être même! Comment j'ai pu oublier! Harry, Ginny et Ron! Je dois leurs envoyer un patronus!

-Calme toi Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir oubliée. Nous devrions d'abord en envoyer un à Dumbledore. Ce serait plus sage.

-Tu as raison, allons-y maintenant.

Sans attendre, je pris la main de Drago pour aller à l'écart des bungalows. Percy et Annabeth nous avaient rejoins, trop curieux pour attendre que nous leurs expliquions la situation. Je sortis ma baguette.

-Expecto Patronum !

Apparut alors une magnifique loutre bleue qui flotta autour de moi sous les yeux émerveillés de mon frère et d'Annabeth.

-Demande à Albus Dumbledore si tout va bien et dis lui que Drago et moi sommes en vie, mais ne lui dit pas où nous sommes. Maintenant va.

Ma loutre partit alors en nageant entre les arbres. Percy se tourna alors vers moi :

-Hermione, c'était quoi ça ?

-C'est un patronus, chaque sorcier en a un. Il sert à nous protéger ou dans notre cas, à envoyer des messages.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, un magnifique patronus en forme de phénix apparut et vint se poser sur le bras que je lui tendais. La voix du directeur s'éleva alors :

- _Je suis ravis d'apprendre que vous allez bien miss, et vous aussi monsieur Malefoy. Ne vous en faites pas nous sommes en sécurité chez Bill et Fleur. Je communiquerais la nouvelle à monsieur Potter ainsi qu'aux Weasley, ils seront forts heureux de l'apprendre, ainsi qu'à miss Parkinson et monsieur Zabini. Une dernière chose, Chiron m'a informé de votre emplacement juste après que je ne reçoive votre patronus miss, alors je vous donne une nouvelle mission, convaincre le plus de sangs-mêlés à rejoindre l'ordre, ou du moins se battre contre Voldemort. Bonne chance mes enfants._

Le phénix disparut alors, mettant fin à la tirade du directeur. A chaque fois que le directeur les appelait les enfants, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. C'étaient comme si le directeur les considéraient encore comme innocents. Suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore, le silence s'installa, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, Drago à sa droite, Annabeth à sa gauche et son frère en face d'elle.

-Hermione, il faut que tu apprennes à maitriser tes pouvoirs!

Annabeth, tout en continuant à réfléchir, s'était tournée vers mon frère.

\- On va faire comme avec ton frère, on va la faire jouer à capture l'étendard !

Drago, peut rassurer, s'était tourné vers elle, pour en savoir plus. C'est Percy qui enchaîna :

-C'est un jeu ou deux équipes possédants un drapeau s'affrontent, avec des armes romaines, pour récupérer celui de l'équipe adverse. Quand une équipe a attrapé le drapeau de l'autre, le jeu est fini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth m'avait accompagnée dans une sorte de pièce remplie d'amures romaines, les mêmes qu'ils portaient quand on était arrivé au camp. Les plastrons étaient entreposés sur des sortent de trépieds pour les exposer. Hermione en saisit un pour le peser, et se tourna vers son amie et s'exclama :

-C'est vachement lourd ! Comment veux-tu que je me batte avec ça sur le dos ?

Annabeth posa sur elle un regard emplit de compassion,

-Ne t'en fais, on s'y habitue vite, en plus ça s'empêche de mourir transpercée par une épée alors…

-T'es pas sérieuse !?

Sans répondre, elle décrocha un des plastrons et un casque pour me les tendres, mais se retint au dernier moment.

-Tu ne peux pas de battre comme ça, attends.

Avant que je ne puisse rien dire, elle passa la porte et sortit. Elle était quand même un peu bizarre, mais aussi très gentille, intelligente et pleine de compassion. Et elle n'avait pas tout-à-fait tord, Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle pourrait se battre avec ses jeans serrés et un des sandales.

Annabeth réapparut alors et lui tendit un pantalon en cuire noir, des bottes de rangers et un tee-shirt, également noir, à manches mi-longues avec un décolté assez accentué. Hermione la regarda et dit :

-Je vais pas mettre ça !

-Ho que si Hermione, en plus ça va t'aller _super_ bien !dit elle en appuyant sur le _super_. Allé ! Enfile-moi ça !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle poussa derrière un paravent en bois en passant toutes mes affaires.

 ***Ellipse Temporelle***

J'étais au centre d'une immense forêt. Nous avions marché un bon moment avant de s'arrêter ici. Les hauts sapins nous entouraient. La plupart d'entre eux avaient perdu leurs aiguilles, qui gisaient sur sol, toutes marrons. Deux équipes se faisaient face. Les sangs mêlés étaient tous vêtus d'armures et de casques, soient bleu, soit rouge. Hermione faisait partie des rouges. Percy était le seul qu'elle connaissait de son équipe. Elle avait déjà vu la plupart des autres mais ne les connaissaient que par leurs visages. Dans l'autre équipe, il y avait Annabeth. Drago lui se tenait à l'écart et observait sans rien dire, bien qu'il ne me lâche pas du regard. Hermione repensa au moment où elle l'avait rejoint, lui et Percy, après s'être changée. Quand son regard s'était posé sur elle, il en était resté bouche bée, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire avec Annabeth. Percy aussi avait été plutôt surpris, mais il avait l'habitide avec Annabeth, après tou, s'était ses vêtements.

Percy prit alors la parole :

-Ma sœur doit apprendre à se battre et utiliser ses pouvoirs, alors ne la ménageaient pas les gars.

Une foule de regards surpris s'étaient tournés vers Percy, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, mais personne ne dit rien. Annabeth pris alors la parole.

-On va commencer, que les équipes aillent poser leurs drapeaux !

Sur ceux, tous tournèrent les talons et chaque équipe partit dans une direction. C'est Percy qui portait le drapeau. Ils avancèrent en courant jusqu'à arriver à un bras de rivière, surplombée d'un énorme rocher.

-Viens Hermione, on va installer le drapeau en haut. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Ce sera plus facile de le défendre et on verra les assaillants arriver plus facilement.

-Bien. Toi tu reste en bas de l'eau pour défendre le rocher.

 _Coïncidence, je ne pense pas._ Percy voulait qu'elle utilise l'eau pour prendre l'avantage sur ses adversaires. Elle était quand même un peu stressée. Au moins elle n'était pas seule. Trois autres personnes se tenaient à ses côtés, une fille et deux garçons. Hermione e retourna et vit que son frère avait atteint le sommet du rocher et planté le drapeau. Il fini par se camper devant. Retentit alors le son d'une corne de brume.

 _Que la partie commence._


End file.
